Feathers
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: The battle between angels and demons leaves a banished angel in the hands of Howl, Sophie, Markl, and Calcifer. Whill she impact them in anyway, like in the heart?


The ground shook and screams and shouts could be heard. Outside was painted in orange and reds from the setting sun and fires. It's a widely known fact that demons from the highway never get along with the angels from the stairway. If these creatures mixed they should be banished to live on land. One day, this day, the demons attacked the angels.

The angels were reserved folks who stayed accustom to their way of life. They had family and jobs, but if one were to go to the highway, problems could occur. This war was happening because the angels had banished a very well known fire demon from the highway. As revenge they started the petty war, which has been raging for a long time. Demons and Angels fell to earth in a shower of stars; at least it looked like stars in the eyes of a human.

I was always disliked and an outcast just because of my looks. I was an angels, golden hair, white wings, fair skin, perfect body, many skills; one of those skills being able to sing and play the violin. I was hired to play for demons and while I worked my wings slowly over time turned from white to grey to black.

Unfortunately for me I was caught in the middle of the war while trying to get back to my home in the stairway and I was banished by the demons. I fell to earth in a glow unlike the others. I landed in a field with wild flowers growing around me. That was the last thing I saw before my eyelids grew heavy and I was in darkness.

When I came too, I groaned and opened my eyes carefully as to not hurt my delicate eye to the harsh sun. I saw people looking at me, clearly they rushed over when the heard me make a sound. I opened my eyes fully and saw a little boy, a fairly old lady, and a young man all had worry on their faces, some more then others.

I felt a pain in my back and I knew it was my wings. Laying on my back always bothered them a lot so I slept on my side, unless I had the strength hide them. I sat up and looked at my back to see what the damage was. Nothing bad, they were just bent a little bit.

"Are you okay?" asked the elder lady.

"Master Howl found you past out," said the little boy.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your worries," I said as I smiled at them.

"And what may I ask are you?" asked the man.

"She's an angel, one that spent a lot of time with demons by the looks of her wings," said the fire. Hold on, the fire. I looked over and saw two eyes and a mouth. A demon. Not just any demon though, This was the banished demon.

"It's you, your Calcifer!" I shouted shocking everyone, and even myself, by my sudden outburst.

"I've heard of you before. You're that angel that played music for demons correct?" asked Calcifer. I nodded my head.

"Your wings are so soft," said the little boy petting one. I laughed at the tickling sensation it brought.

"Are you a fallen angel?" asked the lady. That's when my smile dropped and I looked at my hands on my lap.

"You were banished weren't you?" asked Calcifer. I nodded my head again.

"Banished? Why?" asked the boy.

"There is a war going on between demons and angels. The other sides force angels and demons to go to earth in the form of stars and that is what we call banishment. That's what happened to me," I explained. I noticed the man glance at Calcifer then back at me.

"Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, Miss-" the man trailed off.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Musica Pecco, it's the name I was given when I came of age of the naming ceremony," I said.

"Naming ceremony?" asked the lady.

"You see angels take different occupations and when they reach 15 they get a new name suited for them," I explained.

"Well, Miss Musica Pecco, welcome to my humble abode," said the man.

"Thank you, I hope I don't intrude on anything, but looking at my state it seems like I'll be here for a while," I said.

"It's all right, the more the merrier," said the lady.

"That's good. So what are all of your names?" I asked.

"I'm Markl," sad the little boy proudly.

"You can call me Grandma Sophie," said the lady.

"You already know me," said Calcifer.

"And I'm Howl," said the man.

"You don't look very comfortable on that couch," said Markl.

"I'll be fine once I get rid of my wings, but I don't have the strength to do so right now," I said.

"Well I was about to make breakfast, would you like some Musica?" asked Sophie.

"I would love some," I said, "actually do you mind if I help?"

"No not at all," said Sophie. I stood up and noticed my clothes were torn and dirty from my coming to earth. The others followed my gaze and I looked up at them.

"I think you should have a bath first," said Markl.

"Calcifer-" started Howl.

"Yes I know hot water," said Calcifer with a sigh.

"Musica follow me," said Howl. I followed him up some stairs and down a hallway. He went into a room that had all these different instruments in it and a bed in the middle. My guess it was his room. He came back holding some clothes and handed it to me.

"This should work, it's all I have," he said.

"I'm sure it will work just fine, thank you," I said. We walked back down the hallway and into a bathroom.

"Take your time," said Howl. I walked in and he shut the door behind me. I looked around and saw some bottles on shelves, a mirror with a sink under it, and the tub by the wall. To be honest the bathroom was a big mess, but I had to suck it up. I've seen worse, remember I use to entertain demons. I started to fill the tub with the heated water and I put the clothes Howl gave me on a chair by the sink and I got rid of my clothes. This was a difficult task thanks to my wings but I did it and I got into the warm water. I had my wings hang out of the tub so they stayed dry. I got rid of all the scorch and dirt marks on my skin. My hair was back to it's shiny appearance and my body felt relaxed.

The smell of breakfast drifted up to my nose and it smelt so good. I got out and dried off with a towel that was hanging on the chair. I then picked up the clothes Howl gave me. It was a dress. It was semi-low cut in the back which was perfect for me. I put it on and I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"What should I do with my old dress?" I asked.

"It's old and worn out, just throw it away," said Howl.

"Okay, thanks for the dress it's perfect for my wings," I said.

"Well breakfast is ready," said Sophie. We sat at the table and started to eat.

"What do you plan to do today?" asked Markl looking at Sophie.

"I think I will clean," she said.

"Just don't get out of hand," said Howl. We finished breakfast and Sophie began the cleaning. Howl left through the black door as the others called it. Markl was helping Sophie and Calcifer was trying not to die. I decided to keep a close watchful eye on him and make sure he didn't die out. When they were doing the laundry I decided to go outside and I saw a scare crow they were calling Turnip-Head which suited him. I stretched my wings but I was too weak to even fly. We had lunch outside and it was very nice.

"Hey Musica, when your strength returns, do you think you could fly me around?" asked Markl.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure, Markl," I said smiling at the little boy. He was very adorable in my opinion.

That night I was back on the sofa, Sophie was sleeping on her mattress and Markl was in his room. I was having a hard time getting to sleep because I kept felling the pain on my back. Finally I made it so I was facing the back of the sofa and my wings were hanging over the side. That's when I heard the door open, then close and I looked over my shoulder and saw a bird monster. It sat down and I noticed feathers and blood on the ground. Then the monster turned into Howl. I was shocked one bit since I was use to stuff like this. He started talking to Calcifer about a war. It seems like everyone was in a fit of sorrow even on earth. He then stood up and walked over to the curtains covering Sophie's bed. He opened it up and looked in. It looked like a young women instead of the elder lady. Maybe she was trapped in a curse, I wouldn't doubt it. Howl then moved over to the sofa where I was and looked at me. His face turned to shock when he saw I was awake.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep," I said.

"It's your wings isn't it?" he asked. I nodded.

"And the pain from when I landed on them," I said. I tried to move but I winced.

"You're wings are very beautiful though," he said.

"Yours aren't bad either," I said. He looked at me intently. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," I said.

"Come with me," he said. We walked up the stairs weakly and I carefully got up from the couch and followed him up the stairs as well. We walked down the hall and into his room again.

"You can stay in here. I don't have any other rooms," he said.

"Oh, no I'm fine on the couch really," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He pushed me forward slightly and I walked in. He held up the sheets and I got in carefully as to not bug my wings. I laid on my side so I was facing the door.

"Thank you so much Howl," I said.

"It's my pleasure," he said and he left the room closing the door. I then closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke the next morning and stood up. My wings spread out and then fell back around me. I opened the door and walked out and back down the hall. I looked into the front room and I didn't see anyone there except Calcifer.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I took a seat on the chair in front of Calcifer.

"They are out getting food," he said.

"Is Sophie under a curse?" I asked.

"Yes, but the curse doesn't let her talk about it," he said.

"Do you have a curse?" I asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're a demon taking orders from a human. How are you bonded to Howl? What of his did you take?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Who do I have to tell?"

"Sophie."

"I guess she wouldn't know. Well I guess since you're a demon you're pretty stubborn."

"That I am," he said puffing his chest out.

"How about something to eat," I said. I stood up and was about to search through the food when I saw Sophie and Markl run in.

"Would you like some water?" asked Markl to Sophie.

"Yes please," she said. Markl went to get the water when all of a sudden a yell was heard from the bathroom. We all looked up as the bathroom door burst open and Howl came down the stairs, dressed in only a towel. His hair was now bright orange instead of the golden blond and he went up right into Sophie's face.

"Look at what you did to me. I'm hideious!" he yelled. He sat down in the chair I just occupied and held his head hunched over.

"We can just dye it back," said Sophie. His hair then changed color and it was black.

"Now it looks beautiful," I said.

"Now Howl quit being so dramatic," said Sophie putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I give up, what's the point of living if I can't be beautiful," said Howl. The house began to shake and grow darker. His body began to ooze and Sophie pulled her hand away.

"It's the shadows of darkness. He did this before when a girl broke up with him," said Markl.

"Howl come on, you're going to drown Calcifer," I said.

"So what? I've never once been beautiful in my life," yelled Sophie and she ran out into the rain.

"Howl please," I said putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Musica help me!" yelled Calcifer. Markl then ran out and returned with Sophie. She pulled her sleeves up and shook her head.

"Musica, Markl help me get Howl upstairs," she said. We pushed the chair to the bottom of the stairs and Sophie and I picked him up and draped an arm over each of our shoulders. We carried him up the stairs and Markl ran up to the bathroom. Then there was a 'plop' and we looked at each other and then turned our heads and saw on the stairs in the trail of green ooze Howl was leaving behind, was his towel. Sophie and I looked back at each other and started back up the stairs. We handed him to Markl and we closed the door and looked around.

"Now I need to mop again," said Sophie. I laughed a little at that.

Sophie was cleaning up the mess Howl made and asked me to give him some warm milk. I walked upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Howl, it's me, Sophie had me bring you some warm milk," I said. When I didn't get a response I walked in. "Howl?" I asked.

I closed the door behind me and out stretched my hand with the cup of warm milk in it. He just shook his head. I put the milk on the night stand and began to walk over to the door when I heard him call my name softly. I turned back around and saw him looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please stay," he said. I nodded and sat down on a nearby chair.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"I have all this magic and all I do is hide behind different names," he said.

"You have an alias?" I asked.

"Two, and I'm suppose to report to the palace as both," he responded.

"Why do you have to report to the palace?"

"Because I learned from Madam Suliman who is the king's witch. I took an oath to the palace." He motioned to the wall and I saw a letter with sharp objects stabbed into it.

"Oh, well why don't you just go? How bad can it be?"

"You don't know them."

"I guess not, but they can't be much different from the people I'm use to dealing with. Look at me I wanted to entertain and since we already had many other violinists I decided to entertain demons. Everyone was against me but I stood up. If you believe this war is pointless then you should stand up for your beliefs."

"She's right," said Sophie entering the room.

"That's it!" yelled Howl sitting up and looking at us.

"What's it?" I asked confused.

"One of you can go to the palace. You can be Pendragon's mother or something and say I'm too cowardly to show my face," he said with a smile at his own plan.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked.

"Of course it will," he said.

We were downstairs and Sophie prepared to leave. Howl had a blanket wrapped around him and was complaining about Sophie's hat.

"Look after him," said Sophie looking at me and Markl. We nodded and she walked to the door. Howl went behind her and started talking to her. She left and he shut the door. He then dropped the blanket and got rid of his slippers.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm following behind Sophie in disguise," he said.

"If you're going then why did you send Sophie?" I asked.

"I'm much more comfortable knowing she's there," he said.

"Well be careful," I said as I walked over and picked up the blanket and put his slippers on so I could take them back up to his room. He smiled at me and I walked up the stairs. I put the blanket and slippers in his room and walked back out.

"What do you plan to do today?" asked Markl.

"Fix my wings, want to help?" I asked.

"Sure!" he shouted happily.

"Great, I need you to help me straighten and smooth my feathers down with the rest of them. Just don't move them upwards that is really painful. It's like a fingernail getting pulled back. Sad thing is both have happened to me," I said.

"Okay!" he said and he helped smooth my feathers down. Once that was done I stretched them and beat them a couple of times.

"Hey watch it, lots of air and fire doesn't mix," said Calcifer.

"Sorry, I should do it in the other direction next time," I said with an apologetic look toward him.

"Are you getting your strength back?" asked Markl. I nodded my head.

"I feel it coming back to me each hour. Hopefully I'll be able to put them away soon. But that still takes a lot of strength and it's painful," I said.

"If it hurts you then why do you hide them? They are cool," Markl said.

"Sometimes I need to blend in with the crowd," I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" he said trying to return his hair to its original state.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him as I sat in the chair in front of the fire.

"I was going to study my magic," he said.

"Have fun, I want you to show me something new by the end of the day," I said. He nodded and ran up to his room. I sighed and looked at my wings then slumped down and put my head on my hands and my arms were on my knees.

"You really don't want those wings out do you?" asked Calcifer.

"No, I don't. Now that I'm banished it just reminds me of that war. It's nothing compared to the one going on here," I said.

"No, but its close. I can tell just by looking at Howl," said Calcifer.

"I guess your right. How do you deal with the pain of the war?" I asked him.

"I always have something else on my mind. Like moving this castle around," he said complaining. I laughed a little.

"That would help. What do you think the worst thing would happen if I decided to hide my wings right now?"

"You'd pass out for a while and possibly your back would ache. Why? You can't seriously be thinking about doing that?"

"I don't like them out, they are too much in the way and they leave feathers all over the place. Sophie has to keep cleaning up after me."

"Don't even think about it, Musica, who knows how long you will be out, and with this war it would make Howl worry more, he doesn't need that."

"I suppose you're right, but I really don't like my wings out at all. Maybe if I try to pull them in and see how much energy that takes."

"Musica, listen to me, don't do it."

I tuned Calcifer out as I sat on the couch in a position so if I did pass out I would fall comfortably on the couch.

"MUSICA! Listen to me. Just wait for your strength to return!" protested Calcifer. I ignored it and started to pull my wings into my back. It hurts a lot and leaves bruises on my back but I need to get rid of them. They slowly disappeared in my back and I gritted my teeth in pain. I needed to do this faster so I don't pass out from the pain before they are in. I start to pull them in quicker and it took lots of my strength. Calcifer was watching me intently, ready to yell for Markl if anything were to happen. The pain was immense but soon they were in. I smiled at Calcifer as the pain subsided.

"See I'm okay," I said but I spoke too soon as I felt the skin close up and I passed out on the couch. I was tired from what I just tried so I knew I was going to be out for a while.

I awoke to a crashing sound. I saw Markl running over to Sophie and saw an old lady and a dog with her. I whimpered in pain as I turned my head and I fell back to sleep. The next time I awoke it was to a cool hand on my forehead. I looked up and saw Howl. He looked a little worse for ware and knew he just came in. I smiled at him but winced as I once again had to move my big head. I have to stop doing that.

"Stay still, your back is in pain and you have a fever," he said. I then closed my eyes as he placed his cold hand on my forehead and I fell to sleep again. The next time I awoke there were a lot of sounds coming from around me. I looked around and saw the room changing before my eyes. The sofa lifted moving me and that hurt my back. I screamed out a little in pain. The sofa placed on the ground and Howl looked at me. I saw the old lady, Sophie, Markl, and the dog jump off the table. Markl twirled around with his arms wide.

"It's huge!" he said spinning around and looking in different rooms. After Howl put Calcifer back in his hearth, he walked over to me and felt my forehead.

"Still have a fever and the pain won't go away. Your bruises look the same they did the yesterday and my magic can't heal a heavenly maiden," he said with a look of sympathy in his face.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"But we won't. We liked your presence and knowing you're over there in pain doesn't give us much happiness," he said.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Just worry about the important things, like where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Our family kept growing so I added a few more rooms. And I added a new dial to the door. I want to show you something," he said, "but first I need to show Sophie her room."

"You do that," I said smiling at him. He smiled back and turned and walked over to Sophie and led her to a room. I closed my eyes and felt my fore head. It was burning, now I knew how it felt to be Calcifer, well, to an extent.

"You okay?" asked Calcifer.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"That's what you said before but look at you now," said Calcifer.

"I hoped no one is too worried," I said.

"Ha!," said Calcifer.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Do you know who worried everyone has been? Markl has been crying a lot waiting for you to wake up so he can show you what he learned. Sophie has a few of your feathers the she found around the house on the wall and she stares at them and at you hoping you're okay. Howl is constantly checking on you to see if your fever has gone down even a degree," explained Calcifer.

"Oh my, I didn't know I would cause that much depression," I said shocked.

"Even the Witch of Waste has looked at you and has been keeping track of how long you've been out. That scarecrow often puts cool clothes on your forehead and the dog nudges you in hope you'll wake up," said Calcifer.

"Wow," I said. I then closed my eyes again as I concentrated on my fever trying to reduce it even a little. I then felt two arms pick me up bridal style and I winced a little from the pain. I then felt my body floating ever so slightly but I still felt the light touch of Howl's hands. He carried me to the door and opened the door which was set on the new dial. He walked through with me and Sophie was right behind. She gasped and looked around. I opened my eyes too and looked around. It was a green meadow with a lake right in the middle. Flowers of all types were growing around.

"Did you use magic to make the flowers grow?" asked Sophie who had her younger appearance right now.

"Only a little," he said. We walked to the edge of the lake.

"Howl it's gorgeous!" exclaimed Sophie looking out.

"It's all yours, both of yours," he said smiling down at me.

"Wow," was all I said.

"Follow me Sophie," he said and we walked up a slight hill and saw a little cottage.

"What a cute cottage," said Sophie.

"It's where I grew up and practiced my magic," said Howl. He then started walking down but Sophie didn't follow. I knew what was bothering her. You could see it in both of their eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking back at her.

"I just get the feeling you're going to leave us," said Sophie. That was it.

"I see it in your eyes too," I said. He looked at Sophie then looked at me.

"I'm just trying to start a better life for us. With all these flowers here you can open up a flower shop. I'm sure both of you will be great at it," he said. I just looked at my hands.

"So you are going away?" I asked.

"Howl let us help, even though I'm not beautiful and all I'm good at is cleaning," she said looking at the ground.

"Sophie you're beautiful," he said.

"I guess that best thing about being old is that you don't have much to lose," she replied. To me it was a little uncomfortable for me to sit through that. Then we heard a rumbling and we saw a battle ship.

"Is it one of yours?" I asked.

"What does it matter? A battle ship is a battle ship," said Howl. It flew over us and we saw thousands of bombs ready to be dropped on the innocent.

"You can't let it go off with those bombs Howl," I said. He nodded.

"Can you stand?" he asked looking at me.

"Even if I can't you have to do something," I said. He nodded and put me down on the ground. I leaned against him a little bit and he wrapped a hand around my waist keeping me steady. He then raised a hand and soon the battle ship was heading to the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Sophie. I then noticed his arm but since I promised not to tell I didn't point it out.

"Uh oh I made them angry," he said.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the things flying from the ship.

"Suliman's henchmen we need to take off," said Howl. He grabbed me and put me on Sophie's back while he grabbed her hands and his wings came out. I take it she knew now. He flew toward the door and then let go of Sophie who kept walking on air.

"Howl are you insane? Think about Musica!" yelled Sophie. We landed on the stairs and I yelled out in pain as the door shut and then open and Markl was there.

"Musica, Sophie what happened?!" he asked as he rushed up to us. I grabbed my back in pain as I lay on the stairs in pain.

"I'm too old to be treated like this," said Sophie.

"I'm too crippled to be treated like this," I said. Markl helped us up and I went to go lay down on the couch. The Witch of Waste moved over and stared at me.

"What a pretty girl," she said. I laid on my stomach and Markl put a cold cloth on my back.

"Has your fever gone down?" asked Calcifer.

"If anything it went up," I said.

"You should get some sleep," said Markl.

"You're right," I said and I closed my eyes and sleep took over. I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. I sat up and winced a little at the pain. The now dry cloth fell off my back and onto the couch. Calcifer noticed my movement and looked at me.

"You shouldn't be up," said Clacifer.

"I know but I've been laying down a lot lately," I said stretching my arms but not so that it hurt my back.

"Your bruises are getting better," he said.

"That's good," I said.

"That's very good actually because there were air raids going on not to far from here."

"Hey Calcifer I know the thing about demons and how if they have something of a humans they are bonded to them and have more power. You're pretty powerful which the most powerful thing from the human that you can get is a heart. So do you want to tell me something?" I asked looking at him.

"Why would you draw that conclusion?" he asked trying to hide it.

"When Sophie was cleaning and I zoned out for a moment. She picked you up and I noticed you were being weighted down by something and it was beating. You have Howl's heart, that's what's making him this way isn't it," I said.

"WHAT?!" he asked shocked.

"Shh, do you want to wake the others?" I asked.

"You should get some sleep too, what with that fever of yours," he said. I nodded sensing he didn't want to talk anymore and I went to sleep. The next morning I heard people moving around. I looked and saw Sophie and Markl carrying flowers over to the shop. I sat up and felt that my back didn't hurt that much anymore. In fact I could only feel a little bit of pain but I can deal with it.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sophie walked over to me.

"Fine actually, I can hardly feel my bruises," I said. She put a hand on my forehead and looked at me happily.

"Your fever is gone," she said.

"Yes!" I shouted shocking Markl who was walking past us.

"Hey Markl I'm better, want me to fly you around?" I asked.

"What so soon?" asked Calcifer.

"Yes," I said and I walked out with Markl holding my hand and the dog at our heels. Sophie watched from the doorway. I then let my wings burst out which took no energy at all and no pain. I flapped them a bit and flew around. Then I flew low and picked Markl up.

"WEEEEE!" he shouted and I saw Sophie smile. I then flew him around and then landed on the ground. I let him down and he fell on his butt and laughed. Sophie and I laughed along with him.

"Come on let's get more flowers in the shop," said Sophie.

"Okay!" he said and they went out to get more flowers.

"I think I will walk around town," I said. Sophie nodded to me and I walked out. I stopped in the house and hid my wings, nope it didn't hurt this time luckily. I walked out the door and into a little courtyard. I then walked to the shop and out the front door. It looked like a parade of people. And it was they were all leaving because of the air raids in the neighboring town. I walked out and started walking against the people. I bet you never heard that said before.

I came back to the house and smoke was everywhere. From Calcifer and a cigar the Witch of Waste was smoking.

"What happened to Calcifer?" I asked walking over to him.

"I don't know I can't get him to start," said Sophie.

"Markl open a window," I said. He went over there and opened it. Then I heard bombs landing and Sophie ran over and closed the window. Sophie, Markl, and I ran outside.

"I'll go check on the shop," said Sophie and she ran to it.

"Markl get in the house," I said pushing him back in. I then looked up and saw some of the bombs drop and one was headed right for me. Sophie joined me, a young Sophie, and looked up.

"Howl no!" she yelled. I pulled my wings out to fly to him but Sophie grabbed my arm.

"It's too dangerous," she said. The bomb came closer and then landed and we were thrown against the wall. I turned around first and walked over to Howl.

"You're better," he said. I nodded.

"You're okay," she said. We walked in the house and the door shut. He walked over to Calcifer.

"Hang in there," he said. He then walked over to the Witch of Waste. "Was that a gift from Madam Suliman perhaps?" he asked.

"We need to have a nice long talk," she said.

"I would love to, but right now there is a war to fight," said Howl and she put the cigar in his hand. He walked over to me, Sophie and Markl.

"Stay here I'll watch over the shop," he said. He walked to the door and Sophie ran to him and hugged him from behind preventing him from going out.

"It's too dangerous. We don't have to fight," said Sophie. I knew he was tired I walked over to them and put my hand on her arm letting her hold on Howl go.

"I'm tired of running. And now I have something to protect," he said looking at us over his shoulder. "It's you two," he said.

"Me? Why me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"You've made me worry so much like I've never worried before. I need to protect you some more," he said. He then walked out the door leaving me standing there shocked.

Sophie ran out the door and watched him take off while I was still shocked. She came in and closed the door and held it closed as the henchmen tried to get in. Sophie then changed the dial and ran out. I followed out and flew into the air. I then flew in a little and saw Howl being attacked by the henchmen and a flaming battleship going down.

"Howl look out!" shouted Sophie. Markl came out.

"What's going on?" he asked. I landed next to Sophie and looked at her. She had a determined look on and ran inside the house. I saw Turn-up head hop us next to me. I looked up at him.

"I better go see what she has planned," I said and I walked in and Markl and the Witch of Waste were heading outside.

"What are you doing? Only Howl can move me out of this hearth," said Calcifer.

"Sophie you aren't doing what I think you're doing," I said.

"We can't be attached to the hat shop anymore," she said scooping Calcifer up.

"Help! Crazy lady with a shovel," yelled Calcifer.

"Come one let's go," said Sophie. I walked outside back into the rain and stood next to the others. Sophie came out with Calcifer and the castle, if you can call it such, fell apart. We stared at it for a while before Sophie walked up and saw an opening and walked in. I walked in and she placed Calcifer on what was left of the hearth and got some wood. I grabbed some wood as well and gave it to him.

"This wood is all damp," I said.

"And it's a mess in here," said Markl.

"We had to do something. Now we have to tell Howl we aren't connected to the Hat Shop anymore," said Sophie.

"I can fly to him," I said.

"No it's too dangerous," said Clacifer.

"You're going to have to move the castle, Calcifer," said Sophie.

"But I can't, I keep getting dripped on," said Clacifer.

"I know you can do it, I've never seen a fire with more spark," said Sophie. I tried to be of some help so I walked over.

"They say they best shine brightest when the circumstances are at their worst," I said.

"But no one actually believes that," he said. Markl just brought the Witch of Waste over and sat her down.

"Oh what a pretty fire," she said. Is everything pretty to her? Crazy old lady.

"All right I'll do it but I need something of yours," said Calcifer, "how about your eyes?"

"Would this work?" she asked holding her braid up. He cut it up and ate it. He then shot up and lifted the ceiling. We were then moving again.

"You're amazing Calcifer," exclaimed Sophie.

"Imagine what I could have done with your eyes or your heart," he said.

"That's it you have Howl's heart," said the witch. On no, she maybe crazy but she figured it out. She reached out and grabbed it.

"NO!" I shouted trying to grab it before her but she did and I was trying to pry her hand off of it. Sophie then came over and helped but she pulled away from the heat. She then splashed water on us diminishing the flame.

"What did you do?!" I asked shocked. The 'castle' then broke in half and Sophie and Heen went down with it. I flew down and tried to grab them but they fell through my grasp. I then flew down and found them at the bottom. Sophie was crying and Heen was barking, well you know how he makes that wheezing sound, at Sophie she then looked at her ring and followed the light coming from it. She walked to the light, moved a chunk of metal and found the door. She opened it and went through with Heen behind her. I landed and looked around. I then heard a sound next to me and saw Howl.

"Howl, are you okay?" I asked noticing his wounds and his feathers bent abnormal ways. I walked over to him and moved some of his feathers and found his face. He was pretty beat up.

"Howl?" I asked. I put a hand on his face and it seemed slightly cold. I then hugged him hoping it will warm him slightly. I kissed his cheek hoping he would move. I then saw Sophie and Heen come back out and Sophie ran over to us.

"Is he okay?" she asked. I just shrugged with a sad look on my face.

"Come with us back to the others," I said. He put his foot out and Sophie and Heen got on while I flew with them to the others on the walking platform that kept getting smaller and smaller. We landed on it and Sophie rushed over to the witch who still held Howl's heart. Howl turned back to his human form and I got rid of my wings. I laid Howl on his back and Markl came over.

"Is he dead?" he asked.

"No, Sophie he doesn't have much time," I said. She walked over and placed his heart in my hand. She then stood up and held onto the scare crow and watched.

"Calcifer can you hear me?" I asked. I saw his eyes appear.

"I'm so tired, Musica," he said.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to give Howl his heart back, this will set you free," I said.

"It will?" he asked. I nodded and the put his heart on his chest where anyone's heart would be. It absorbed into his chest and Calcifer flew out.

"I'M FREEEE!" He shouted and he flew up. I smiled but it didn't last long as the walking platform broke apart. I grabbed onto Howl and Markl as Sophie held onto the scare crow.

"It won't stay up with Calcifer gone," said Markl as we fell. Turn-up head tried to slow us down but it didn't work and we landed between to rocks holding us up.

"His pole snapped. We'll get you a new pole," said Sophie, "you were so brave, thank you so much." She kissed him and he flew up and then turned into the prince.

"Thank you Sophie. I can't remember how I got that nasty spell put on me," he said.

"I know that spell, a kiss from your true love breaks it," said the witch. Sophie Jumped up and hugged him. I looked down at Howl as I heard him groan.

"What happened? Why is there a weight on my chest?" he asked as he tied to sit up and fell back down.

"A hearts a heavy burden," I said smiling at him. He smiled back and I hugged him.

We were standing on a cliff watching the prince leave with Sophie. They were going to return to us after they went to call off the war. Calcifer then came back and landed in my hand.

"You didn't have to come back, Calcifer," said Howl.

"I felt lonely, and it looks like it's going to rain," he said. I laughed at that.

-

It was some time later and we had a new castle. It now wasn't Howl's moving castle, it was Howl's flying castle. It was perfect there was a little garden where Markl played with Heen on. Sophie and the Prince watched with amusement with the witch in the little patio. I had a balcony which was perfect to fly off of if I wanted to stretch my wings. But I loved my new violin that Howl bought for me. I would often play it while the others listened but that was only at night when we rested around Calcifer. It was perfect.

It was official that Howl and I were now a couple, as were Sophie and the prince. We would bug him a little bit by calling him turn-up head and we'd call Sophie, Grandma. We'd laugh with that, of course they got me back with cripple, but it was a form of entertainment.

"Hey Musica," said Howl coming up to me as I looked out at the clouds leaning on my railing on my balcony. He hugged me from behind.

"Hey Howl," I replied holding his hands.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes it's very nice," I said I then turned and looked at him in his ocean blue eyes. I ran my hand through his black hair.

"Are you going to play tonight?" he asked. I nodded as I continued to run my hand through his hair.

"I like your hair better black then when it was blond. I can't believe you made such a deal out of that. The orange was nice too but the black is better," I said.

"Good because it's staying that way," he said grabbing my hand.

"That's good," I said. I then leaned in and kissed him, which he happily kissed back.

The End.


End file.
